Mine for the Taking
by Arc Morpheus
Summary: A woman who knows how to take what is hers and a man who is too consumed to stop her... I have also posted this on TWCS and AO3. /library/viewstory.php?sid 6914 /works/440699


**Author**: Arc Morpheus

**Beta: ** Texasbella

**BannerMaker: **RtisticWhore.

**Rating:** M - Sexy Moments and Dark Themes

**Pairing:** Emmett and Rosalie

**Summary:** A woman who knows how to take what is hers and a man who is too consumed to stop her...

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. No copyright infringement is intended. I only own my dreams and imagination...well most of the time.

**A/N- A little toe dipping into the world of erotic dominance...I hope you all like what you read...I await your words with baited breath...**

I kept sweeping the crowd for her form, but the lights were too low.

"Fuck," I said underneath my breath and rubbed my blurry, tired eyes. I couldn't say why I was so on edge…my week had been long, but business had been fruitful. My feet throbbed and pounded in the new shoes she'd bought me especially for the occasion, but I embraced the pain. It brought me closer to her.

I elbowed my way through the crowd at the fancy nightclub where she was having her book release party, but it seemed that she had simply evaporated and been absorbed by the throng of avid readers.

I heard loud, passionate laughter — her laughter — coming from a dark corner of the room, and my frown became so apparent that an older woman noticed and raised an eyebrow. I gave her a fake smile and then moved toward her as I raised my face. My nostrils widened to take in her scent. She wore a handmade perfume, a secret formula she said she'd taken years to get just right, so her smell alone was an aphrodisiac…

I sniffed hungrily in the dark, since I could not hear her voice and I could barely see, and I finally sensed violets with a hint of musk. I closed my eyes and walked toward it, waiting to hear her voice, but instead I bumped into a full-figured older woman.

"Oh dear!" a woman uttered, and her smell, alien and empty, cut through the perfume. I opened my eyes and my woman was standing in front of the lady, nursing a tulip glass of white wine that somehow seemed to echo her graceful figure. I looked at her, my eyes moving slowly from her rounded hips to her narrow waist up to her full breasts, so much bigger than her ribcage, to the delicate cup at the base of her throat where a solitary diamond outshone the obnoxious colored lights flashing over our heads.

The lady turned suddenly and her friendly, moon-shaped face filled my vision.

"_Hello_, darling, I've heard so much about you! She was just telling me how you serve as her muse, and I told her, if that's the case then I'm _dying_ to meet you," she said and her brassy voice drowned out the music. I smiled and pressed the lady's chubby hand to my lips and tipped her a wink, causing her to coo and wave her other hand in front of her face.

"You're old school — I like that," she said and as I looked up from the lady's hand, I finally caught _her_ eye.

The intensely blue, almond-shaped orbs were wickedly painted to enhance the fact that her eyes missed nothing. I felt my balls tighten and my belly tingle as her full, red mouth curled into the palest ghost of a grin. My cheeks felt hot and beads of sweat formed underneath my armpits and on my forehead while I watched her lips part softly as she lifted the wineglass to her mouth. Her eyes, still glued to mine, fell to halfmast as the amber liquid passed her lips, and I suddenly felt as if all the blood had left my brain.

She'd given me her most intimate smile in the most public place possible, and I realized that my body was so conditioned to her desires that my cock had started to swell. I began to lose strength in my knees as she licked her lips discreetly after drinking her wine.

_What in the world is wrong with me tonight?_ I thought to myself, on the verge of panic. _I haven't reacted to a woman in public like this ever since I was in high school._

She took a deep breath and her full, heavy breasts rose and fell slowly in her impossibly tight, strapless dress and my mouth watered. I pushed away the thought of licking the skin of her shoulders and then sliding my tongue in between the scented cleft of her cleavage…

"E-e-excuse me, ladies," I stuttered, and did an about face before they could say a word. I started walking toward the back of the club, and my cock poked at the waistband of my pants, big as life. I moved quickly through the crowd of people, head down, both hands in front of my crotch to cover up my huge erection. I felt a gust of cool air and looked up to see that there was a small cove leading to an alley blocked with a velvet rope. I stepped over the velvet rope and walked outside to a narrow alley lined with neat rows of wooden crates. There was a closed fence with a fist-sized lock on it facing the street, and I pressed my back against the brick, listening to my heart roaring in my ears.

_That fucking dress_, I thought, feeling my stubborn erection grow bigger. It was so short that I'd complained when she'd walked out to my car, but I'd shut up just as soon as she'd climbed in and I'd seen a generous flash of her inner thigh. Her wrists had jingled with the quartet of slim white gold bangles that I'd given her as she'd taken my hand and pressed it between her surprisingly hot thighs near her pussy, but I'd pulled my hand away and clenched the wheel for dear life. Even then, I'd known that if I'd touched her we would've never gotten to the club — I would've had to park somewhere dark, bend her over the hood of my car and fuck her until her juices ran down my thighs.

I heard an all too familiar jingling, and then her smell hit me and made me groan with complete submission. I turned my head to find her standing in an amber pool of light that made her skin look like polished bronze, her wineglass still in her hand. Her eyes moved from my mouth to the front of my pants, and she chuckled and bit her lower lip. I tried to say something, anything, but when my lips parted all that escaped was a whimper. She poured out the wine and threw the wineglass over her shoulder, and then pinned me to the wall with her hips.

"I'm sorry, I had to get some air," I said, but she just sucked my lower lip into her mouth and bit it softly while her hands grasped my hard cock through my pants.

"Is this for me, hmm?" she whispered and started to tug at my belt, then at my zipper. I wasn't used to her being so dominant, but my head was swimming with lack of blood and all I could feel was her, the strength of her hips against mine and of her grip as she started to stroke my cock. Her hot breath made the side of my face moist as she slid two fingers from her other hand into my open mouth as she jerked me off.

"Suck," she said, and without thinking I closed my lips around her fingers.

She started to move them in and out of my mouth in the same rhythm as her hand moved up and down my shaft, and my lips swelled and tingled just as much as the warm skin of my cock.

I could feel her eyes on me as I sucked, loving it. She cooed softly and pursed her lips as her fingers moved further and further into my mouth. My trembling hand moved down to her thigh and started to pull up her dress. I struggled since the dress was tight, but soon I pulled it up enough so I touched hot flesh. Before I could move my hand to the fork of her legs, she pulled her fingers out of my mouth and crouched down.

She wrapped her saliva-warmed fingers around my cock and stroked, and I groaned louder than I meant to.

"Shh," she said, then wrapped her lips around the crown of my cock and swirled her tongue around it. She sucked hungrily, painfully, but I still thrust my hips forward and tried not to fall to my knees with pleasure. She let go and her tongue moved down to my balls and licked. I felt a shiver up my spine as her teeth grazed the skin, then she sucked first one, then the other, into her mouth and gave them a slow tongue bath.

"Holy mother of-" I moaned, but she looked up and shook her head.

"Don't take the Lord's name in vain," she said softly and stood up. I wrapped my hands around her waist and started to suck at the exposed flesh of her tits, but before I could find her nipples with my tongue I felt the hot, wet cleft of her pussy pressed against the underside of my cock. I let go and my head fell back toward the brick. Her face was all I saw, and the deliciously obscene look in her eye gave me just as much pleasure as feeling her obvious arousal.

"You didn't think you were going to make me wait all night, were you?" she asked as she pulled up her dress and propped one of her feet on a wooden crate so I had perfect access to her pussy. She pivoted her hips so that the head of my cock pressed at her opening, and then started to squeeze at me. _No other woman I'd ever been with had such incredible control of her pussy muscles_. I whimpered, and she nodded in approval. I felt myself slide inside her until she milked the whole crown of my cock, and in my mind I saw the precum slowly dripping out of me and into her juicy cunt.

"Oh _fuck_," I said.

"Not yet," she said, then licked at the sweat on my neck and sucked on my skin hard enough for it to hurt. She ground her hips lasciviously as she milked the tip of my cock, and I was so close to exploding that my lips began to quiver. I moved my hands to her hips and tried to thrust into her, but she moved back too quickly for me to bury my aching cock inside her.

"You want to come inside me, don't you?" she asked, her eyes feline with lust. I swallowed and nodded. She bit softly at my earlobe, and one of her hands moved between our legs and pulled my cock out of her. I grunted, but she clucked in my ear and shook her head.

"You can fill me to the brim, but first I want to hear you say it," she whispered forcefully and her hand squeezed and pulled at my slippery shaft.

"Anything," I said. I felt her mouth broaden to a smile on my neck.

"_Mine_," she said, and gave my cock a particular perfect tug that made me groan. "I want you to tell me how _mine_ you are."

I opened my eyes and looked at her, and her face was pained with desire. Her lips parted and she licked at my lips as I watched. I wasn't used to this kind of treatment, to being told what to do, but as she stroked my cock, I knew better than to argue with the truth.

"Just once, I want to actually hear you say it," she said, her voice reduced to a breathy whisper. I felt my face flushing even hotter because for some reason the words just wouldn't come. She pressed my cock into the opening of her pussy again, and then reached down with her other hand and tugged at my balls. I squeezed her ass into me but her hips held firm.

"Tell me, baby – tell me how your cock is mine and only mine…you proved it earlier when you got hard with just a look," I nodded my head, but she pouted.

"Tell me how your mouth waters and your hands twitch to taste and touch me...only me," she continued, moving the head of my cock so that she tickled the slit on the tip with her hard clit. She was throbbing just as much as I was.

"I want to feel you coming inside me. I want to squeeze your cock with my pussy until it stops pulsing, but I need to hear it," she moaned and shivered as she teases herself with me and blew her sweet breath on my face. I opened and closed my mouth soundlessly. Suddenly she let go of me and started to pull down her dress.

"Fine then, I'm sure you'll be just as happy with any other woman-" she said angrily and suddenly it felt as if all the air had been sucked from the alley. I grabbed her before she could walk away and put her hands on my dick.

"Oh God, it's _yours_ — all yours," I croaked, and my eyes actually welled up with desire. She pulled up her dress and slid onto me in one fluid movement, and the hot, tight squeeze of her pussy made me arch my back so much that the top of my head rested against the brick wall.

She leaned against my hips and slammed onto me so forcefully that it made my head smash back against the wall. That shit hurt, but I loved it. _She_ was fucking _me_, using me, holding my hips still as she ground onto me so eagerly I could hear it.

"Yours," I whispered, and I tingled in a way I hadn't ever tingled before. I felt the head of my cock swelling inside her. _Yours_, I thought again, and it sensitized me to the point where I could feel her warm breath caressing my nipples right through my shirt. She moaned and started to surge around my cock like she knew I loved, and I lost my voice as I felt the exquisite pressure building in my balls. She moved her hands to my ass and bore down, the soaking wet lips of her pussy sucking and sliding on me. I felt as if this was the deepest I'd ever been inside her, and when I opened my eyes and saw the beatific look on her face, my hips thrust forward involuntarily. She groaned and her pussy squeezed around me, and I exploded. She held my hips up and rode me smoothly as I came inside her. I was in her to the hilt, and she squeezed spurt after spurt of come into her hungry cunt.

I slowly slid out of her and watched as I dribbled down her thighs in thick, glossy streams. She reached down and gathered some of our mixed juices with her fingers and then slid them into my mouth. Before I could protest, she kissed me deeply, swirling her tongue around mine and tasting me.

"You didn't come," I said as I watched her fully take off her panties and wipe my come off her thighs. She shrugged and stuffed them into a crate.

"There'll be plenty of time for that later, Emmett," she said and smoothed her skirt over her thighs.

"Forever, Rosalie...forever," I sighed.

~The End~


End file.
